


Bad Timing

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Boi Loves Emo Nightmare, Pure unfiltered fluff, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Thomas had an uncanny knack for summoning his sides at the wrong times. Roman in the middle of brushing his hair, Virgil doing his makeup, Logan learning to insult Roman in Spanish, and if course, that one iconic time when Patton and Logan had been reading...on the couch...wearing onsies. But...this was definitely new.





	Bad Timing

_"Virgil, Logan!"_ Thomas called, now quite exasperated with their antics. The two sides in question were nowhere to be seen. Patton and Roman were already standing in their respective places, waiting for the cue to begin the video.

Thomas rolled his eyes and jerked his hand up, clenching his fist, forcefully summoning Anxiety and Logic. The two sides rose up, both in Logan's spot by the base of the stars for some reason, not noticing the shift in location at all, based on their actio-...Thomas froze, wide eyed, staring at the two traits before him.

Logan had Virgil pressed up against the wall, hands pinned at his sides, kissing him. On the lips. Neither of them seemed to have a problem with the situation. He must have made some sort of startled noise, because Logan released Virgil, both sides whipping around to face him, blushing a deep scarlet as they finally noted the presence the others.

"Oh...um...hello Thomas. You called?" The statement was completely unlike Logan's usual, calm demeanor, and it threw Thomas off for a moment. The logical side raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response. A response that would never come, it seemed.

Patton was the first to break the silence, in true Patton Style (TM), by screaming aloud. Everyone flinched, and Virgil, caught off guard, lurched away so hard that his head slammed against the wall behind him.

Thomas gaped at him, ears ringing from the intensity of the cry. "Uh...wow. I didn't know I had the capability to scream at...ah...quite that high of an octave," Thomas admitted, running his fingers through his hair.

"I have  _talyn_ t," Patton joked, winking at his Host. The results were instantaneous. Virgil groaned, Logan facepalmed, and Thomas shut down conpletely. Patton burst out laughing at their reactions, doubling over from the force of his mirth.

Eventually, Patton's giggles subsided, and he turned serious, pointing first Virgil, then Logan, expression stern and serious. Full on Papa Patton Mode. Shit just got real. "So...lemme get this straight."

"Good luck with that," Roman mumbled. Patton shot him an amused look, but pushed on without comment.

" _You_ love  _him_...correct?" Patton asked Logan, gesturing towards Virgil as he spoke. Logan shuffled his feet, looking down.

"Well, I suppose if you wanted a direct answer in a parlance you can comprehend, yes, I love him. Very much so," the logical side admitted, clearing his throat in embarrassment and squaring his shoulders. "And...I am content with the change in the status of our relationship from platonic to romantic."

Patton nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer. He turned to Virgil, who immediately shrank back against the wall. "Kiddo? Do you love Logan? You're happy with him?"

"I...I...y-yeah. I'm happy," Virgil stuttered, appearing to be attempting to disappear into the wall at his back. The moral side's raised an eyebrow.

"I think that implies you love him. I know voicing emotion is hard for both of you," Patton sympathized. "However!" he continued. Virgil interrupted him before he could say more.

"Dad? Do you not...approve?" he asked, voice so small that the sides would have missed the question if they hadn't been watching him.

Patton's eyes widened, and he moved forward, throwing his arms around Virgil. "Of course I approve, kiddo! Why wouldn't I? You know, Roman and I have been wondering for a while now when you two crazy kids would finally stop being so stubborn and confess to each other," he admited. Roman waved sheepishly.

"In case you two had any bets....I made the first move."

The entire room stilled. Thomas, Roman and Patton both blinked slowly, uncomprehending. "Seriously? Virgil?" Roman finally choked out. The anxious trait nodded, avoiding eye contact. The entire room burst into cheers, startling Logan and Virgil again.

"How much were you bargaining for, and with who?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't look very surprised that they had placed bets.

Roman grinned. "Deceit. He owes Patton cookies. Ah, he's going to be subjected to my dreamscape for a half hour, and trust me, it gets scary around this time of year...and I think Thomas just wanted to be left alone."

Logan nodded in agreement. "That seems like a simple request. I just hope Deceit is willing to honour it."

Virgil shrugged. "When it comes down to it, Dee's actually pretty loyal to a promise or a deal. He'll honour it."

Logan cleared his throat. "And if he doesn't?"

Virgil smirked. Logan shuddered, suddenly glad that he wasn't Virgil's enemy. "He wouldn't dare," Virgil hissed, looking more confident and terrifying that Logan was willing to admit even to himself. He relaxed in seconds, gesturing to Logan. "C'mere, nerd, I want another kiss."

As their lips connected, Logan's last thought before his mind went blank was,  _the others knowing about this is definitely worth it._


End file.
